Priority is claimed from Korean Patent Application No.10-2013-0141255, the full disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a substrate for an optical device, more particularly to a substrate for an optical device for preventing electrical shorts among the elements in the substrate due to the burrs generated during the substrate cutting process.
2. Description of the Related Art
LEDs are being used as the light source of a back light unit (BLU) for a liquid crystal display (LCD) which is used in the flat panel displays such as TVs, computer monitors, and the like.
An optical device chip such as an LED is being mounted on the substrate for an optical device, and the individual optical devices are manufactured through a separation process i.e. sawing or dicing of the substrate for the optical devices.
However, according to the conventional methods, when a substrate for an optical device made by alternately stacking conductive plates and insulating films (or insulating layers) is being sawed or diced, burrs are generated during the dicing process, and there has been a problem in that electrical shorts are being occurred since the burrs generated due to the difference in the material hardness between the conductive plate and the insulating film are penetrating into the conductive plate by crossing the insulating film along the direction of cutting.